theclanofechoesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Commander-CSY/Hacking
It has come to my attention that a lot of PTD pokemon has been sharply deteorating in value since the introduction of m16's various hacks. I won't deny this: Hacking is an easy way to get free stuff. Although it can be argued that a sin is a sin, no matter how big, I think that for hacking, there are extents in things, to which some methods of hacking can be accepted, but others are infringements to ethics and morality, and should not be considered. 1) Beating levels - Games are made to challenge you. But some people just don't seem to enjoy the challenge, and want to beat levels as quickly as possible, such that it interferes with their psycological health and even peer relationships. Hacking, in this sense, is minorly acceptable. What am I talking about? Hacks to decrease cooldown time and hacks to get more money to buy potions... If it can make you feel better, feel accomplished, then go for it. 2) Leveling up - Leveling pokemon up is really annoying. Trust me, I've tried it the legit way in PTD1. Of course, it is a challenge, so it should, therefore, be banned in many contexts. But I think that as long as one uses exp hacks, data breakpoint hacks, etc for their own purposes, and not to sell training services for gain or return, it is just fine. Who has the time to sit around every day grinding to get your pokemon to a suitable level to beat the next gym? Not me, and therefore, leveling up hacks for personal uses is just fine. The borderline - No personal gain like training services. 3) Inspect element - This is such a noob "hack" that I don't think it should be considered, but nevertheless, it's on my list. Inspect elements don't harm people: everytime you reload the page, the pokemon reverts to its original sprite, and the value of something you have reverts to original. It does no harm to the community, unless you are trying to scam people with screenshots to "sell" this hack. But for PTD players with a brain, we'd probably know better than to give all our wealth for a hack that someone is offering to sell you. So why am I going into such a long rant? PTD's economy is decreasing with the creation of new, non-legitimate pokemon. Deoxys, Kyrogue, Groudon and Celebi in PTD1 has existed for quite a while. I'm not referring to those - I'm referring to the cloning of pokemon. Do you know how hard Sam has to work for this free game? I myself have complained about Sam's progress from time to time, but seriously, making more legends and donation exclusive pokemon is robbing him of his only way to make money (snd coins and fundraiser) I myself consider such hacks as even more lowly than scamming. Scamming, only the person is affected, to which s/he has only lost a little bit or even the whole of their PTD wealth. Worst case scenario? They quit PTD. Although it can be disputable that the loss in PTD players is another reason Sam is losing his revenue, if we hack for more pokemon, we are scamming Sam. Directly, we are stealing and robbing from him, his only way to make a living, his dedication and commitment to the success of PTD. Think about it... can we really do that? Category:Blog posts